


The Curse

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Regina has slightly different reasons for casting the first curse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, first part is set in the Enchanted Forest, second part is set in Storybrooke under Regina's original curse.

"What about that one?" Snow asked, pointing at a small group of stars in the sky above.

She turned her head to look at Red who was lying next to her on the roof of their little cabin in the woods.

"That one looks like a Chimera to me," Red said, and Snow tangled their fingers together between them.

They had been living in this cabin for two months now, it was the longest they had ever been able to stay in one place. Snow tried so hard not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't deny that feeling blossoming in her chest. Perhaps they had finally done it. Escaped the Evil Queen. Maybe they could live out the rest of their days here in the woods, just the two of them. Their own little happily ever after.

"Do you think one day someone will look up and see us in the stars?" Red asked quietly, stroking her thumb over the back of Snow's hand.

"Perhaps sooner than you think, dear," a familiar cold voice said from the ground below.

And just like that the hope in Snow's chest died. It was over. She had found them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ruby dear, be a lamb and bring me a glass of water, won't you?"

Regina smirked at her own choice of words. There was nothing she enjoyed more than making references to the old land. It was just a shame that no one but her had their memories to appreciate them.

"Of course Regina."

Ruby's outfit today consisted of a sinfully short skirt, stockings and suspenders, and a blouse with four too many buttons open. Regina approved.

The bell rang as the door to the diner opened and Mary Margaret entered and took a seat at the counter.

"Morning Ruby," she said, shyly.

Regina loved watching Snow pine for the wolf. Poor meek little Mary Margaret. Far too shy to ever say anything more to her One True Love than a mere 'hello'. It was delicious.

"Here you are Regina," Ruby said as she set the glass of water down in front of her, "Can I get you anything else?"

Regina looked her up and down.

"Not right now dear, but be at my house at 10pm sharp. And don't bother wearing any underwear this time."

Ruby grinned like she was going to devour her.

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

Regina glanced at Snow and was satisfied to find her watching them with a frown.

Yes, this new curse was working fabulously. Regina definitely thought she could get used to this.


End file.
